


Bets

by chubkat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Lingerie, M/M, Out of Character, c - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubkat/pseuds/chubkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lingerie shenanigans, involving a chubby karkat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bets

"Y'know Karkat," Dave starts, not looking up from the phone in his lap. "You'd look hella fucking great in lingerie." Karkat snorts involuntarily. "Are you kidding me?" He asks snarkily.  
"No, I'm dead ass. You'd look hot." Dave responds, and looks up at Karkat, who scoffs. "I would not," He protests, and waves his hand a little.  
"I bet you you would." Dave says. "I bet you my turn in the recuperacoon." That gets Karkat's attention. "Wait, really?" He asks. "Who's the judge of whether I look good or not?"  
"Hmm.." Dave goes over the list of people and trolls on the meteor in his mind. "Maybe Rose?" He speculates. "She's not biased, and she knows shit about fashion. I'd say Kanaya but she's totally biased towards you." Karkat takes a breath like he's gonna argue, but sighs instead. "I can't argue with that." He agrees. "But where are we gonna get lingerie? I mean, we can't exactly just go buy some." Dave nods. "We're gonna alchemize some." 

"You're going to do what?" Was Rose's response when the boys told her of their plan.  
"We're gonna alchemize lingerie, and if Karkat looks good in it, I get his night in the recuperacoon. If not, he gets mine." Dave explains quickly, Karkat rolling his eyes.  
"Ignoring the fact that that's a completely pointless and ridiculous endeavor, how exactly do you two plan to alchemize lingerie?" Rose asks, clearly amused by their idea.  
"Uh..." Dave trails off. "Mix clothes and one of your bras and hope for the best?" Rose contemplates it for a minute, and nods. "That might work." She confirms. "You should probably use one of Terezi's bras though, hers are smaller than mine and would probably fit Karkat better." That last comment sets Karkat's cheeks ablaze, and he looks at the floor. Dave nods, and pulls a, still blushing brightly Karkat, along to ask Terezi for one of her bras. 

After a long conversation with Terezi, in which she insists Karkat tries one of her bras on and he disagrees, they leave her block with a bright red bra in the smallest size she had.  
"What do you think we should cross this with to get lingerie?" Dave asks Karkat, standing in front of the alchemizer. "I dunno..." The troll replies. "Like, fancy socks or something?" Dave nods. "That'd probably work. Do you have any?" Karkat snorts, and shakes his head no. "Do you know who would?"  
"Maybe Kanaya?" Karkat asks, confusedly. "Yeah, let's ask her." Dave takes Karkat's hand to pull him to go see her, but Kanaya walks in anyways. "Ask me what?" She asks, and eyes the bra in Dave's hand suspiciously. "If you know what to alchemize this with to make lingerie." Dave says. "Why do you need lingerie?" She asks, eyes twinkling with amusement. "Dave thinks I'll look hot in lingerie and we made a bet so we need it." Karkat says all in one breath. "Damn, am I tired of answering that question." He finishes, and Dave nods in agreement. "So do you have something we could cross with Terezi's bra to make lingerie?" He asks, and Kanaya nods. "I'll go get it." She leaves, and Karkat goes to leave too. "I'll be in the block." He says. "Tell me when I gotta put the stuff on." Dave agrees, and Karkat walks to his and Dave's shared block and curls up on the bed, not wanting to deal with sopor slime. Before he knows it, he's asleep. 

"Karkat, wake up. I got the stuff." Dave says way too close to Karkat's face. The sleepy troll blinks, sits up, and rubs his eyes. "Alright, alright." He grumbles. "Get out so I can put it on." Dave nods, and hands him a bag. "Here's the stuff," He says, snickering, and backs out of the room. Karkat gets up, and spills the bag's contents onto the bed. Fuck, is that a lot of straps. He starts undressing, and makes a mental note to never bet Dave anything again. Once he's naked, he pulls what he thinks are the panties on and looks at himself in their mirror. Are they too small, or are they supposed to only cover half his butt? He turns around, and, yep, it's the last one. Delicate black lace frames his bubble butt, and god damn if it doesn't look sexy already. He pulls on the top part too, and it's more of a tight crop top that, and while it makes his pudgy belly stick out a bit, the garters make it so sexy that he can't resist. Lastly, he pulls on the thigh highs and clips the garters to them. He admires himself in the mirror, liking the way his hips stick out and his heart shaped butt and thighs.  
"Dave, you can come in now." He calls, and thinks about posing but doesn't. Dave walks in, and his jaw nearly drops to the floor. "Holy shit." He says, eyes scanning every inch of Karkat. "I so fucking won this." Karkat nods. "I look fucking amazing." Dave walks to him and gropes Karkat's butt. "You sure do." Dave agrees, and bends over a little to kiss his neck. "Dave, wait. We still gotta show Rose." He pushed Dave away gently. "Oh, oh right." Dave straightens up, blushing. "I'll text her." He pulls his phone out and texts her quickly. "Here, now pose for when she comes in." Dave takes Karkat's hands and puts them on his hips. Karkat sighs, but lets him. Rose walks in a minute or so later, and her black lipstick painted mouth gasps when she sees Karkat. "That's..." She trails off, violet eyes wide. "Wow." Karkat's blushing by now, as two pairs of eyes rake over him. "Hot, right?" Dave asks Rose, not tearing his eyes away from his boyfriend's ass. Rose swallows. "It's... Something all right." She says, taking in the lingerie clad alien before her. "It works." She declares, and nods. "Dave wins the bet." Karkat whines. "Even with this?" He grabs his chubby belly and jiggles it at her. "This isn't sexy."  
"I don't know," She says, shrugging. "It just works. I've got things to do elsewhere, though. See you guys later." She pulls her eyes away from Karkat and walks out, nodoubtedly going to make her own lingerie. Dave sits on the bed, and pulls Karkat onto his lap. "You're so sexy." He breathes, eyes starry as he looks at his lover. "I feel sexy." Karkat nods. "Kinda exposed, and girly, but sexy." Dave rests his head on Karkat's shoulder. "Fuck, I love you." He sighs. "I love you too." Karkat agrees, smiling. "But can I take this shit off? It's kinda tight and I'm cold."  
"Sure, babe. Anything you want." 

When Terezi came to see if Dave and Karkat were up yet the next morning, she found them both somehow crammed into the recuperacoon. Looks like Karkat won after all.


End file.
